Bella
Bella es la protagonista de la película Beauty and the Beast y sus secuelas Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas y Belle's Magical World. Belle es también el quinto miembro oficial de la línea de Disney Princess. Descripción Es una chica inteligente a la que le encanta leer libros y la literatura. Debido a esto, Bella es una chica muy educada con un buen vocabulario y una buena imaginación. Además, Bella es muy franca y decidida en sus opiniones y no le gusta que le manden. A pesar de esto, Bella, a simple vista parece una chica normal con una gran belleza, pero se preocupa más por su inteligencia que por su aspecto, por lo que en la Aldea la consideran una chica extraña. Descripción Oficial lugares lejanos, atrevidos combates con espada, un príncipe disfrazado, Bella anhela mucho más que una "vida normal" en esta ciudad pequeña provincial - una ciudad donde las niñas no aspiran a más allá de casarse. Aún así, la aventura es la última cosa en su mente cuando ella monta su caballo, Philippe, en el bosque para encontrar a su amado padre, que está desaparecido. Pensando sólo en su padre, hace un trato con una bestia que la mantiene cautiva padre en su castillo. A pesar de que la bestia ahora tiene la llave de la prisión de Bella, él no tiene la llave de su corazón y su espíritu anhelo no será mantenido como prisionero. Pero después de que arriesga su propia vida para salvar la de ella, Bella comienza a ver más allá de su apariencia. Se da cuenta de que en el fondo lo que podría haber algo más de ella - o él - han soñado nunca. Desarrollo Cuando la producción comenzó Beauty and the Beast, la caracterización de Belle fue inicialmente ligeramente más cercana a la del cuento original, siendo un poco tímida pero también bondadosa. También tenía una hermana llamada Clarice, así como una tía pretenciosa llamada Marguerite (que habría sido el equivalente a la película de las malvadas hermanas de Belle del cuento original). Sin embargo, después de que se presentara el storyboard de 1989, el entonces presidente de Disney, Jeffrey Katzenberg, ordenó que se reescribiera desde cero, tanto por verlo demasiado oscuro como dramático, y porque imaginaba una película tipo Broadway con un "toque feminista" "Al cuento original. Para lograr esto, se contrató a Linda Woolverton, que en ese momento acababa de empezar a escribir guiones de cine y su única experiencia con Disney era escribiendo algunos episodios de diferentes dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana. Woolverton basó a Belle en el papel de Katharine Hepburn de Jo March de la adaptación cinematográfica del libro "Little Women", y evitó usar la película de Jean Cocteau como una plantilla para Belle y la película, llegando incluso a evitar ver la película. También se le dio a Belle un amor por la literatura para demostrar su apertura de mente y se aseguró de hacer de Belle una feminista para que se separara de Ariel en The Little Mermaid, ya que según ella no quería "otra princesa insípida", tomando notas del movimiento de mujeres para crear su personaje. Apariencia física Belle es conocida en todo el pueblo por su belleza, con un aldeano comentando que no tiene paralelo, pero aunque ella lo sabe, ella no es vanidosa o preocupada por su apariencia. Ella es muy consciente de que sus conciudadanos piensan en ella como "extraña" y "peculiar". Belle presta muy poca atención a su apariencia, a diferencia del muy engreído Gastón, que sólo quiere casarse con ella porque es atractiva. Le importa muy poco su personalidad, su inteligencia (odia la idea misma de una mujer inteligente), o la forma en que quiere vivir su vida. A pesar de sus defectos, elige a Belle como "la chica más hermosa de la ciudad", casi como si fuera un cumplido. Belle tiene el pelo castaño largo, más a menudo atado detrás en una cola de caballo baja con una cinta azul, y posee los ojos avellana cautivadores, los labios gruesos, mejillas rosadas, una cara en forma de corazón y una figura esculpida. Uno de sus rasgos más distintos son los mechones de cabello que se desprenden constantemente de su cola de caballo y caen frente a su rostro - a menudo se les ve rozando su lugar cuando están nerviosos o tratan de ser corteses. Personalidad Belle ha ganado una cantidad significativa de inteligencia a través de los años debido a su amor por los libros, que le han proporcionado un vocabulario elevado, una imaginación activa y una mente abierta. Ella es muy confidente y franca en sus opiniones y rara vez le gusta que le digan qué hacer; A pesar de todo esto, no tiene muchos amigos. Su inteligencia y su actitud de pensamiento libre la hacen destacar de los demás, que la consideran un poco extraña detrás de su belleza y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes de la película, Belle no se preocupa por ella ni por las apariencias de otros y es capaz de mirar más allá de cómo la gente aparece y ve en sus corazones. Así es como Belle logra romper la maldición de la Bestia y restaurar el amor y la normalidad al castillo. Belle es una mujer libre para su tiempo y rechaza ser maltratada, socavada, humillada, degradada, o controlada por cualquier persona, especialmente y específicamente por Gaston (de hecho, él hace muy claro que su matrimonio ideal con Belle incluye ella tener "seis O siete "hijos guapos con él, masajeando sus pies, cocinando su cena, fregando los suelos, haciendo trabajo sucio y, sobre todo, ninguna lectura, ya que considera que la inteligencia en las mujeres es algo ridículo.Esto se da un paso más allá en su canción en la versión del musical en el que canta que la mujer amable "de vez en cuando" sirve un propósito en el matrimonio, específicamente "extendiendo el árbol genealógico"). Sin embargo, Belle de buena gana escucha, toma consejos, y admira a su padre Maurice que, durante la mayor parte de su vida, él es la única persona que ha creído en ella incondicionalmente. Ella también considera las opiniones y direcciones de la Bestia, porque, como Maurice, él es capaz de tratarla como igual (la Bestia finalmente aprendió cómo a lo largo del curso de la película). También parecía tener una buena relación con el librero, presumiblemente debido a su animarla a perseguir su amor por la literatura.Gastón, mientras tanto, ve a Belle ya todas las mujeres del pueblo como ornamentales (sólo sirven para que se vea aún mejor). Ella es bastante determinada cuando se trata de declarar y mantener sus opiniones y mantener sus ideas. A pesar de que Belle dice que sueña con la aventura, también afirma que desea un amigo que la acepte por lo que es. Esto es porque todo el mundo en la ciudad la critica por hacer su propia cosa y no la entiende, lo que le hace sentir que no encaja. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, incluso cuando la gente le dio un tiempo difícil, nunca cambió, pero vino A una mejor comprensión de sí misma. Esto hizo la diferencia más grande cuando ella rompió el encanto y encantó a la bestia apenas siendo ella misma. En el Disney Comics New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, fijó algunos años antes de los acontecimientos de la primera película, Belle también demostrado ser algo intolerante en sus opiniones, negándose a asociarse con los muchachos en su aldea debido a experiencias desafortunadas Con ellos en el pasado (luego ligeramente modificándola para excluir a su padre después de que éste, en broma, le preguntase a su cerdo de mascota, Pierre, si oyó que Belle lo consideraba no distinto al cerdo). La misma serie también implica que, a pesar de su amor por los cuentos de hadas, ella misma no creía en lo sobrenatural, como cuando trataba de explorar una cierta parte de la Selva Negra antes de encontrarse con una lechuza, mencionó en sus pensamientos que sabía que no había Míticas criaturas allí. Belle es bastante ingeniosa y es capaz de utilizar este rasgo a su ventaja y outsmart a la gente. Cuando en una discusión con la bestia, Belle pudo sostener su tierra y desafiar cada uno de los puntos de la bestia con una vuelta astuta, por ejemplo "si usted no me asustó no me habría escapado" o "usted debe aprender Para controlar su temperamento. " Cada una de estas declaraciones dejó a la Bestia aturdida y sin palabras. Belle se las arregló para pensar en estas reapariciones sin pensar ni dudarlo. Cuando Lumière y Cogsworth estaban intentando llevar la curiosidad de Belle fuera del Ala Oeste, desafió a ellos diciendo que el Ala Oeste no sería prohibido si la Bestia no ocultara algo en él, también brevemente los aturdiría. La lógica de Belle también pudo haberla ayudado a salvar a Maurice al darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en el castillo que ella quería averiguar. Pronto, en el ala oeste, es casi capaz de descubrir la verdadera identidad de la bestia, aunque brevemente se olvida al final. Belle tiene un fuerte sentido del carácter y es capaz de usar este rasgo en una variedad de formas, a menudo a su propio beneficio. En la primera noche de Belle en el castillo, siguiendo la secuencia "Be Our Guest", ella desarrolla un impulso para explorar el castillo y pide una guía. Observando la personalidad "autorizada" de Cogsworth, ella inmediatamente sabe que Cogsworth sería el mejor candidato. Al principio, Cogsworth es bastante reacia a la idea, pero cuando Belle dice que está segura de que sabe todo sobre el castillo, está de acuerdo. Cuando Lumière y Cogsworth estaban intentando llevar la curiosidad de Belle fuera del Ala Oeste, desafió a ellos diciendo que el Ala Oeste no sería prohibido si la Bestia no escondía algo en ella. Del mismo modo, también tiene un fuerte sentido del razonamiento deductivo, ya que dedujo de las interacciones de los objetos animados que el castillo en el que estaba encarcelada estaba encantado sin que nadie le dijera de antemano. También se supone que ha deducido el verdadero papel de Gastón en cerrar a Maurice. Esto, sin embargo, fue contradicho cuando expuso la existencia de la Bestia a una muchedumbre congregada a pesar de la alta probabilidad de que ellos se volvieran y mataran a la Bestia debido a su estado emocional actual, además de ser sorprendidos cuando Gastón y los aldeanos hicieran exactamente eso. La personalidad de Belle se transforma a lo largo de la película. Al principio, ella frecuentemente sueña con una vida de aventura y romance, sin darse cuenta de que a veces las aventuras pueden tomar un giro para lo peor. Como Belle comienza a pasar más tiempo con la bestia y su relación florece en una amistad fuerte, ella comienza a enamorarse de él sin darse cuenta. A medida que madura durante el curso de su encarcelamiento, su amor por la Bestia rompe el encantamiento. Con eso, Belle se da cuenta de que tener sueños es grande, pero a veces hay que mirar más allá de ellos y encontrar lo que realmente buscan. Habilidades La mayoría de las habilidades de Belle se basan en el conocimiento y la inteligencia en lugar de la fuerza física. Una de las habilidades más obvias de Belle es su uso del vocabulario. Posiblemente debido a su amor por los libros y la lectura constante, Belle es capaz de llamar a muchas palabras (como "primitivo" o "provincial") de la parte superior de su cabeza y utilizarlos en el contexto correcto para demostrar un punto o Un hecho. Ella también es al parecer un lector de velocidad, habiendo logrado completar un libro en un corto período de tiempo, lo que aparentemente sorprendió al tenedor de libros cuando vino a devolver el libro. Aunque Belle es bastante ignorante de su propia belleza, ella maneja algo para utilizar su encanto femenino en su ventaja. Cuando Gastón se propuso a Belle, fingió no tener ni idea y sin palabras; Sin embargo, llevaba a Gastón en secreto hacia la puerta y, acorralado contra ella, lo abrió y lo envió volando a un estanque de barro, tomando un poco de diversión al hacerlo antes de tirar las botas tras él. Historia Beauty and the Beast Cuando Bella estaba leyendo un libro, aparece Gastón, el hombre más admirado de la Aldea. Le quita su libro y le dice que como puede leerlo si no tiene ilustraciones; comenta que no es bueno que una mujer lea por que empieza a tener ideas y a pensar. Después de que Gastón dijera estas cosas sobre las mujeres, Bella va a su casa a ayudar a su padre, Maurice, a quien todos consideran un viejo chiflado. Mientras su padre va a una feria de inventores, Gastón organiza una boda en el jardín de Bella como una sorpresa a modo de sorpresa. Entra en la casa de Bella y le propone matrimonio, pero su comportamiento arrogante hace que Bella, literalmente, le lance fuera de casa, ridiculizándolo delante de todos. Luego, Bella se preocupa por su padre cuando ve que su caballo regresa sin él. Al llegar al castillo donde se encuentra, aparece ante ella una enorme Bestia que lo mantiene prisionero. Bella decide intercambiarse con su padre enfermo para salvarlo. Mientras está en el castillo conoce a algunos de los sirvientes: Din Don, el reloj; Lumiere, el candelabro; Fifí, el plumero; la Sra. Potts, la tetera; Chip, la tacita; y el Armario. Condenada a permanecer prisionera en el castillo, luego Bella va al ala oeste del castillo, ahí ella encuentra una vieja fotografía destruida de un príncipe, luego ella ve una rosa mágica y trata de llevársela, pero la bestia la descubre y se pone furioso, Bella trata de escapar del castillo pero ella es atacada por unos lobos y Bestia la salva. Con el paso del tiempo, Bella se enamora de Bestia y el se enamora de Bella y cuando esta se da cuenta de que su padre esta enfermo y la necesita, Bestia la deja ir libremente del castillo. Mientras tanto Gastón, intenta encerrar al padre de Bella en el manicomio, para que Bella se casara con él. Cuando Bella revela la existencia de Bestia y que es muy querido por ella, mediante un espejo mágico, Gastónn reúne a una cuadrilla de campesinos para destruir el castillo y matar a la Bestia y encierra a la joven con su padre. Pero Chip libera a Bella y a su padre, quienes se van al castillo. Allí se da un combate entre los sirvientes del Castillo y los asaltantes, quienes huyen. Contemporáneamente, se libra una batalla entre Gastón y Bestia y, luego de que Gastón le clavase a Bestia su daga, cae de un precipicio. Debido a esto, los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas y le dice a Bestia que lo ama, por lo que el hechizo de Bestia se rompe y se convierte en príncipe, con el que Bella se casa. Galería Curiosidades * Bella es la segunda Princesa Disney que no tiene descendencia de la realeza. La primera fue Cenicienta. * El nombre de Bella en inglés, "Belle", significa "belleza". * Bella fue la primera princesa en tener un villano masculino en su historia. * Bella fue la primera princesa en "salvar" a su príncipe en el clímax de la película, rompiendo el hechizo y devolviendo a Bestia a su forma humana. * Bella es posiblemente la pionera de las princesas más heroicas e independientes. Su legado continuó con Jasmín, Pocahontas, Mulán, Tiana y Rapunzel. Sin embargo, algunos dicen que este título por derecho le pertenece a Ariel. * Junto a Blancanieves y Ariel, ella es la única princesa en no tener un dueto (cantando) con su príncipe. * Bella es la primera y única princesa que no canta la canción principal de su película, "Beauty and the Beast". En cambio, es cantada por la Sra. Potts. * Bella es la segunda princesa que le hace frente a un matrimonio no deseado como conflicto principal o secundario. Aurora es la primera (no sabía que el chico que conoció fue el príncipe Felipe), Jasmín es la tercera (su padre está tratando de casarla antes de su próximo cumpleaños debido a que la ley obliga a ello), Pocahontas es la cuarta (su padre está tratando de casarla con Kocoum), y Mérida es la quinta. Su razón es porque Gastón quiere casarse con ella y convertirla en su esposa para inflar su ego. * Bella es la segunda princesa que tiene un amigo caballo, Phillipe. Cenicienta fue la primera con Comandante, Mulán es la tercera con Khan, Rapunzel es la cuarta con Maximus, y Mérida es la quinta con Angus. * Bella es la primera princesa en ser llamada con términos poco halagadores por la gente de su ciudad (creen que está loca). La segunda es Tiana y la tercera es Elsa (a quien consideraban como un "monstruo"). * En Belle's Magical World, Bella le cuenta a Bestia la historia de Cenicienta, en el primer segmento. * Bella es la última princesa en ser de ascendencia caucásica, hasta la llegada de Rapunzel en 2010. * Bella es una de las tres princesas que tiene su propio color de ojos, diferente a los de las demás. Ella es la única que tiene los ojos color avellana, Aurora, color violeta y Rapunzel, ojos verdes. * Los ojos de Bella iban a ser originalmente de color gris. * Bella es la segunda princesa en estar en un castillo de ambiente tétrico en su interior. La primera es Blancanieves, en el castillo de la Reina. * Bella hizo un breve cameo en las canciones "Out There" y "Topsy Turvy" de The Hunchback of Notre Dame, junto con Pumba y la alfombra de Aladdín, como se ve en una captura de pantalla de la plaza del pueblo. Casualmente, ambas películas tienen lugar en Francia en el pasado. * Bella es la tercera y hasta ahora última princesa cuyo nombre es el título de la canción de apertura de su película. Fue precedida por Cenicienta y Aurora. * Bella es la primera princesa que tiene el cabello marrón, la segunda es Rapunzel. Sin embargo, ella es la primera y única princesa que sigue conservando su color de cabello en la franquicia y en el merchandising. Rapunzel siempre se muestra con el cabello rubio largo. * Un póster de la película por alguna razón muestra a Bella con un vestido color rosa y púrpura, que se asemeja al de Rapunzel. * Bella es la segunda princesa que cuenta con un "espejo mágico" en su película. La primera es Blancanieves. A diferencia de ella, sin embargo, Bella realmente lo usó. * Bella es la primera princesa en ser atacada por los lobos, seguida de Anna. * Ella es la primera princesa que no se lleva bien con el coprotagonista masculino al principio de la película, siendo seguida por Mulán, Tiana, Rapunzel y Anna. * Bella es asociada siempre con su amor por la lectura. * Los libros que ha leído son "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas", "La bella durmiente", "Romeo y Julieta" (que aparece en la canción "Human Again") y "Cenicienta". * En Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, el libro que Bella escribió y envolvió era el cuento original de La bella y la bestia. * Bella es la primera princesa en sacrificarse para que un familiar pudiese ser libre/sobrevivir. La segunda en hacerlo es Mulán, que fue a la guerra para que su padre pueda vivir. Y la tercera es Anna que sacrificó su vida para proteger a su hermana de ser asesinada. * Bella también es la única princesa (hasta ahora) cuya película fue nominada al Oscar a la categoría de Mejor Película (siendo también la primera película animada en ser nominada a tal categoría).. Veáse también *Bestia de:Belle en:Belle fr:Belle hr:Bel it:Belle pl:Bella (Piękna i Bestia; 1991) pt-br:Bela ru:Белль sv:Belle (Skönheten och Odjuret) tr:Belle zh:贝儿 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes de The Hunchback of Notre Dame Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Princesas del Corazón Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Cameos de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Genios e inteligentes Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Franceses Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes de historieta